


Occido

by okayylmaocomputer97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, American Revolution, Blood and Injury, Drabble, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Revolutionary War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: Lying on the muddy field is a colony with a bullet in his chest and above him his guardian.(AU: America loses his Revolution)





	Occido

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, my first drabble!

Lying on the muddy field is a colony with a bullet in his chest and above him his guardian. 

Slowly, England looks down at America’s body. The teen is sprawled out like a doll that has fallen off a shelf, a shocked expression etched into his lifeless face. Blood blossoms from the hole in his chest, staining his blue uniform, and inky red rivulets dribble past his lips and down his jaw. 

“It’s over,” declares England. He can’t tell if the wetness on his cheeks is rain or tears, but he’s certain those are tears on America’s cheeks, at least.


End file.
